Magical Girl Maika
by Patch-insertnumbershere
Summary: Ona was living the good life with attending college and beginning her life as a (private) Vocaloid; however, she is given a package by the company she works under which might even improve her life in a rather...well, unique way. What on earth is this floating thing named NOVA? Wait, what is it doing with the glowing lights and floating ribbons surrounding her! Is she a magical...?


**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloid featured in this story does not belong to me. She belong to her rightful company which includes Voctro Labs.

Note: I remember going on a "Vocaloid head-canon" thread and someone saying that Maika was actually a magical girl. Later on, it was revealed that ONA and Maika are actually the same Vocaloid. This story is basically an attempt of putting those two things together. Not sure how I did, but I hope someone will find this entertaining. (And just like Engloids, Maika and her fellow Voctro Lab Vocaloids don't have that many stories surrounding them. :'B)

By the way, I hope you're prepared at the silliest abbreviated title for NOVA's name. It's hilarious. 

* * *

This story begins on a Monday afternoon, around four o'clock, when the metro ride to the woman's residency continued onwards while she, the woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, nearly dozed off from her long day at college. Who knew studying _theatre_ could wear you out?

She let out a yawn and held her head back. At least she had finished her studies for now and could finally rest at home. Granted, it sucked that she didn't have anyone to hang out with; but it could've been worse…somehow.

Her ears perked when she suddenly heard the screeching of her ride slowing down, and felt her body shift to the right from her seat.

In case any of you were wondering, this woman is whom this story is going to focus on; her, and her other identity. Her name is Ona.

(line)

"I'm home!"

Of course, there was no one there to say, "welcome back" or a "how was your day?" to the brown-haired adult.

Her eyes gazed briefly at the calender which hung on the kitchen wall as she walked past it and through the living room. Just a few more days, and she'll get to perform in front of people for the first time. Taking theatre should probably boost her self-esteem about singing, shouldn't it? That's what those people from that company she was working for assured her. Boy, they were friendly fellas.

Ona changed out of her clothes and into a pair of yellow and pink pyjamas and then turned her desktop computer on which sat on a desk in one of the living room corners. As the computer boosted up, the college student opened all of the curtains in her house, turned on the television, and took a quick peak outside a window. Still sunny with only a few tiny white clouds.

"Let's see…" she murmured to herself as she plopped down in her seat. "I wonder how the fans feel about this."

Her delicate fingers typed away on the keyboard for a few seconds, then she clicked on a link - or perhaps two - and she read the forum posts under her breath. First, she made a small hum, but then her brows furrowed and felt a small twinge at her heart, then she sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Of _course_ they're turned off by my looks," Ona said out loud, closing the browser window. "They think that every Vocaloid has to be cute, high pitched and female…"

Wonderful, even though she was a "private Vocaloid", people were going to disregard her. She remembered something similar happening to those other two Vocaloids which she was associated with, Bruno and Clara. Well, at least people warmed up to them, especially after that whole "make up" thing.

"This sucks, but…I'm still going to do it. They're not all acting like this, anyways."

On the plus side, though, when Ona read the forums, there were quite a few who enjoyed her voice, complimenting on Voctro Labs - the company which Ona was with - for making another Vocaloid that sounded nice. The only reason why the forum bothered her was because of her _physical_ appearance.

Maybe…she could try dolling herself up for her upcoming concert? Would that work?

"Ahh, whatever…" Ona got out of her chair, saying, "I should probably stop thinking about it and have some dinner."

(line)

After having her dinner, the Vocaloid - known as Ona - let the local news play on the five-year old television whilst she laid on her back on the sofa and flipped through her textbook out of boredom. The history of stage plays, the many iconic actors who featured in said productions, and the occasional pictures of them; it could get boring, but it was worth being in that class, she guessed.

To be honest, she didn't know where life was taking her. First, she was a Vocaloid; second, she was attending college on the side; third, she was going to have her first ever concert…somewhat. That concert was going to have her, but it was going to be in the form of a projection; she, Clara, and Bruno would be in a studio, and then their images were to be shown on a screen. She remembered seeing the ever popular Crypton Vocaloids do this plenty of times.

…those darn Crypton Vocaloids. Half of them are probably the reason why people have such expectations for the Vocaloids which came after them all. "Not cute" or "ugly" or even "males don't sell well", garbage like that which is the same stupid things they said about Clara, Bruno, _and her_ and possibly the other Vocaloids!

Upon thinking about that, she suddenly pulled the book closer into her face and let out a gurgling scream and kicked her legs. Where it came from, she wasn't sure; and she wasn't going to bother finding out.

_Knock knock knock knock_

Her scream immediately died, and she croaked out a small, "Huh?"

The Vocaloid climbed off the sofa, her bare feet touching the floor as she made her way towards the door. She unlocked and removed the bolt, then she opened the door and was mildly surprised at the box which sat on her welcome mat. Well, she took note once she held the package in her hands, it didn't seem suspicious; and the sending address from Voctro Labs, the head honchos themselves…

Wow, this the first time they sent anything to her. Was this a present, or some important things for her and her concert? Ona quickly stepped back in the house and locked her door, the package tucked under her right arm securely.

**Project NOVA**

"Easy…easy…" Ona muttered softly whilst she peeled the packing tape off the box as though she was trying to pull a band-aid off herself.

A-ha, got it! A tiny grin came to her face just as the tape was removed, leaving the box top to pop up. Ona shifted on the couch as she slipped her hands into the box that sat in front of her on the coffee table. Her fingers felt something smooth, perhaps plastic, and then something cold as if it was glass; she dug deeper in and felt a gap or two. Odd.

Without another guess of what it could probably be, Ona pulled out the object.

She stared at it with a quirked eyebrow and held it with one hand while the other ran a hand through her hair. Well, this was something. It was a white, circular ball with four "legs"; there was a soft blue line which ran through its middle, and above that line was a pink gem and four triangles over the gem itself, looking like an eye with lashes.

"Is this…some sort of MP3 speaker?" she questioned, somewhat baffled at this thing. "This kind of looks like one…" Ona tilted the thing from side to side and above and underneath it, attempting to find some sort of switch; but when she didn't seem to find one, she frowned a bit.

Her hand reached into the box, hoping to find instructions. She perked in her seat when she felt a piece of paper at the very bottom, under the package stuffing. Ona whipped the paper out and saw a hand-written note. Yes!

"Dear Ona," Ona read to herself, "we've come to a decision that you can become a public Vocaloid while also being a private one. Inside of this box, there's a present that will help you with your new life. It's a New Overhaul Vocal Addition." Her eyes glanced down at the object at that line, but she continued on, "You'll be heading off to live with Bruno and Clara very soon. Be ready, and we wish you luck! We hope you enjoy yourself, Ona! Sincerely, Voctro Labs…"

What?

_What?_

"I'm going to be a public one, too?!" she yelped, dropping the letter and the strange toy from shock. "I get to be with the other Vocaloids now?! But…how?!"

Wait, the New Overhaul thing! Voctro Labs said it was going to help her! Ona grabbed the object and stared at it. There must have been something on this…"thing" that she missed earlier. Let's see…checked under it and at the top, checked the sides…

Hold on, the gem in the middle! Could that have something she needed to see? Perhaps it opened like a jewel box with a secret button? She was about to find out. She stuck her tongue out to her right as she carefully pressed a finger to the jewel, and the Vocaloid held it there for a few seconds. Ona was about to remove the finger, but her eyes caught the sight of the jewel beginning to blink pink, blue, and white.

Suddenly, the mix of colours surrounded Ona without her having time to react. She felt a gush of wind blowing in front of her, and her body began to twirl on its own accord, her feet not touching any kind of ground. Her eyes were widening, and she could feel hair brushing against the small of her back; sparkles filled half of her vision whilst the other continued to flash colours. She turned her eyes about to see her surrounding more, but when she glanced down, she notice—

Wait, was…was she nude?! _Where were her clothes?!_

A pair of finger-less gloves materialized onto her hands, followed by an outfit which she couldn't quite tell at the moment; and then she was closed to being blinded by another flash, this one much bigger.

Finally, it was over.

Ona was breathing hard after it had ended…whatever "it" was. Good grief, she should check her reflection to see if she was okay since she felt dizzy after that event—

"AHH!" she shrieked as soon as she turned. It was that thing Voctro gave her! Why was it floating in her face?! "Is this thing alive—?!" Ona paused. Her voice, it sounded different to her, perhaps higher…

_A present that will help you with your new life._  
_ New Overhaul Vocal Addition…_

Oh. _Oh no._ What did that toy do to her?

Without bothering to question the "toy" about what was going on, Ona dashed to the toilet whilst the thing calmly drifted from behind.

* * *

Unbelievable.

A hand traced to her left cheek as her eyes remain fixed on her reflection; the girl was so absorbed that she didn't see the floating object come inside the room. Two tattoos were there, one was a 'play' symbol, and the other one was a 'pause'. Her eyes, now a shade of red or dark pink, looked at her hair. Oh man, her hair…it had dramatically changed from its length and to its colour and texture.

Her hair was mostly white, but upon inspecting the lower ends, it had a hint of pink. Atop her hair, there was a rather large curl, something that reminded her of SF-A2 Miki or Piko Utatane. Her breathing had caught up, but it was beginning to speed once again. This wasn't a dream, was it?

She cautiously removed the blue headphones and sat them on the counter, her eyes never leaving the mirror. What was she wearing? This outfit, what could best describe it?

"This is really disturbing me…" she commented, and then she twirled in an attempt to check her entire body out. "Did I just transform?"

Transformation, there was really no other way to describe what she went through…was there? Was this…a make over like Clara and Bruno had? She was certain that it didn't involve…_that_ event from a few minutes ago.

She bit the side of her lip, her brows scrunching together. The Vocaloid looked over at the floating object which looked like it was watching her. "Ah, excuse me?"

The object, to Ona's shock, blinked; its eye apparently being the jewel that she had poked. Oh God, this thing seriously had a mind of its own, didn't it…?!

"Ah…" she stammered, "is this going to help me out at becoming a public Vocaloid?"

The hovering object nodded, well, from what Ona could tell.

"And…did I really transform into this? I'm not imagining things?"

It nodded again.

So, Ona had pressed this thing's "eye", lights and sparkles happened, and then she sees herself as a totally different person in appearance and voice. She thought about that for a minute or even longer, her eyes looking to the mirror yet again. Ona gathered all those thoughts, then she turned her attention to the thing which her company gave her.

"Am I…" she asked in a low tone, "a magical girl?"

The thing blinked and jolted in surprise at the question. Did she seriously ask that? She did, didn't she?

"I—I mean, floating toy," she said and looked at herself in the mirror, "I transformed like a magical girl would do! I even look different! I look like a Vocaloid that would get popular in appearance within a second! I'm not plain! Heck," she added in as she twirled, "my outfit looks like it would belong to a magical girl! I'm the first ever magical girl Vocaloid!"

This poor girl must have been going through another kind of shock that this was happening, that was the thought which the "floating toy" had.

"S—so…" she murmured, "I just went through a Sailor Moon transformation…!"

Maybe…this really was going to work! Voctro Labs, from what she's heard, was a company that quite an amount of Vocaloid fans liked. They knew what they were doing, and this transformation of Ona's was probably another grand idea of theirs! Perhaps this transformation wasn't bad as she had thought when she first saw her reflection! People will like her!

A grin, a wide one, spread to her face, and her eyes sparkled ever than before. "I'm a magical girl Vocaloid now! YES!" she cheered as she pumped her fists into the air. "People are going to like me now! This is great!"

_Dear Voctro Labs,_  
_ I've got your package in the mail, and I'm so happy that you've decided that I can become a Vocaloid for both public and private! I didn't see it before, but I saw the other letter in the box, saying that I get to stay normal when I'm doing private concerts but transform for public recordings and things like that…_

"What's this?" Ona tilted her head when she noticed a few card at the bottom of the package. Upon inspecting them, they all had the same name.

Maika.

All of these cards, ranging from credit cards to identification cards and even a passport have that name plastered. They all were the same kind she currently had.

"I get a different name for this form?! This _is_ like a magical girl!"

The floating object, meanwhile, shook its "head" at Ona's - or should we say Maika's - exclamation.

_I trust you guys with this cool idea! And besides, I get to be a magical girl! I've always liked watching shows like that! I can't wait to move in with the others! Thank you for everything, guys!_  
_ Sincerely, Maika._

And so, that's how Ona became a magical girl, known to everyone as Maika.

…that is, until the fans managed to put two and two together and realized that Ona _was_ Maika.

**End(?)**


End file.
